


Complementary

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Surely they were complete opposites, how could they find joy in each other's company?
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Complementary" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I couldn't let such a perfect challenge go by without mentioning these two, could I? *grin*

Boromir had always been told that opposites attracted; watching Aragorn, he had to agree.

Aragorn was quiet where he was boisterous, reserved to his own garrulous nature, and touched only rarely, while Boromir was extremely tactile. Aragorn's anger was a cold, elegant thing, and would linger unless he was suitably distracted--Boromir tended to rage and vent noisily, but recovered quickly.

The others wondered about their friendship--for surely they were complete opposites, how could they find joy in each other's company?

But opposites could be complements, all the same--and when and where it mattered, they fit together perfectly.


End file.
